


A Little Push

by mercyziegler



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Castle of Lions still lives, Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I totally ignored some characters and you don't have to forgive me for that, I'm gay for Veronica, Idk man this sort of just happened, M/M, Please be nice, This is almost an AU, This is my first work, emo keith, i don't know how to tag, klance, klance canon king, season 6, season 7, veronica mcclain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyziegler/pseuds/mercyziegler
Summary: All Lance needed was a little push so he could confess his feelings. Luckily, his sister knew exactly what to do.





	A Little Push

Earth never looked so pretty as it looked from the window of the castle, when Lance saw it for the first time in a long, long time. He couldn’t believe how happy he was to return home and how anxious he felt on finally seeing his family again. He looked around and saw Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Shiro with the same look in their eyes as he had.  
“Where are we going first?” Pidge asked Allura, who was in control of the ship.  
“I don’t know, Pidge. Where do you suggest us to go?”  
“Can we go to my house, please? I really want to spend some time with my dad and my brother and tell them everything that happened”, Pidge cheerfully said.  
“That sounds good to me” Allura responded, following the coordinates to Pidge’s house and leaving her there. The castle was way up in the sky again when Lance had the courage to ask:  
“Can we go to my house, now?” He almost whispered, like he was afraid to ask such thing.  
Allura giggled. “Of course, Lance. I know how much you miss your family. It’s going to be a pleasure meeting them.”  
Meeting them? Lance didn’t expect it at all. I mean, Hunk grew up with him so they already knew each other pretty well, but the thought of Allura showing up… and Keith. Oh, Lord… Keith was going to be a problem. His sister seemed to read his mind when the subject was ‘people he had a crush on’, she would notice his feelings towards Keith in seconds!  
He trembled, trying not to look nervous, but it all came back the moment he saw his home.

 

The ship landed in the front yard of Lance’s house and he ran out of it, giving his mother the biggest hug, ignoring completely the fact that everyone was absolutely frightened about a giant alien spaceship in front of them.  
“Lance! _Mi hijo_ , _donde estabas_? What is this giant thing?” His mother said middle hug.  
“I’m going to explain it all to you later, mom. I missed you so much” there were tears leaving his eyes.  
“I missed you too, _mi amor_ ”  
He interrupted the hug when he saw Veronica right in front of him, looking as frightened as his mother was. When he looked at her she smiled, ignoring the ship and everyone leaving it. Like her little brother was all that mattered. And he was. She ran at him and squeezed him against her, until he couldn’t breathe between her arms.  
“Who told you you could vanish like that, _mano_? I almost had a heart attack when I knew you where not at the Garrison! Where the hell have you been? Oh, wait, is that Hunk?” She let Lance go and he took a while to get his lungs to work again.  
Lance spent the next minutes in introducing the rest of the crew to his family. Things got really strange when Coran seemed to have an instant crush on his _abuela_ , but in general it went good. ‘Even too good’ he thought, when his mother asked everyone to stay for dinner.

 

Lance took his time to relax in their living room, after telling his family about everything (or almost everything) in space, remembering the time when he used to spend most time there watching his movies and TV shows while Veronica couldn’t shut up.  
And there she was again. “So… Keith, huh?”  
Lance jumped, looking immediately at him, sitting on the kitchen table, chatting with everyone. Or looking at them, at least. He was quiet.  
“I can’t blame you, he is cute as fuck”, Veronica continued. “Does he know?”  
“What? Know what? What are you talking about?”  
“Does he know you like him?” She remained serious.  
Lance shook his shoulders. “What?” He tried to sound convincing, but realized right way that it didn’t work. He just couldn’t lie to her… he gave up, “is it that obvious?”  
“Far beyond obvious”, his sister replied. “I mean, I don’t blame them for not knowing, their aliens n stuff, but Keith? Oh, he knows, 100% sure”  
“No, he doesn’t!” Lance screamed louder than he wished, which made Keith and Hunk notice and look at him. “No, he doesn’t”, he whispered this time.  
Veronica smiled at Hunk, who smiled back.  
“Stop that”, Lance demanded.  
“Stop what?”  
“You and Hunk, you always make an alliance to ruin my life and stuff. I’ve seen this before”  
“Your life does not seem ruined to me, mano. Besides, I think he likes you too…”  
Lance trembled, his eyes directly leading to Keith. Could she be right? Could he possibly feel the same way he did?  
‘No’.

 

The dinner was over and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Coran wouldn’t leave Lance’s _abuela_ ’s side, Allura and his mother were best friends by now, Shiro was in both conversations and Hunk and Veronica were talking in the living room, too far away for him to hear what they were talking about… although he could imagine exactly what it was.  
“…And he listens to those emo bands, like Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco”  
“Wait, seriously? Oh. My. God.”  
“I know, right? He doesn’t seem like this kind of guy”, Hunk continued.  
“No, this is perfect!” Veronica cheered, “I love those bands! I knew Lance as a sucker for emo guys, I should have seem the pattern when he used to crush my ex boyfriend and one of my my girl friends at the same time…”  
“Wow, I remember this”, Hunk sighed.  
“I know! Now I have the perfect excuse to talk to Keith!” She squeezed Hunk’s arms, “you need to spend the night in here, all of you!”  
“Ouch, Ronnie! I forgot how strong you were!”  
“Please, Hunk! I need to make my brother tell Keith he loves him! They deserve to be happy! I mean, look at them.”  
Hunk turned in the direction Veronica was pointing with her head. Keith was drinking juice in small sips, looking around as he did it. Lance was right across from him, shyly looking around too. From time to time their sights crossed, making them break the look immediately while their cheeks blushed.  
If they had to describe them, the quote would be close to ‘two bombs about to explode’.  
“Okay, I’m gonna talk to them”, Hunk finally answered.  
Veronica hugged him as thigh as she could and the scream leaving Hunk’s mouth was heard from every single person in the house. They laughed at the scene, except from Lance, whose shy giggle faded away from his mouth and he headed to his room upstairs, without saying anything.

 

Luckily, Lance’s house was big enough for everyone to spend the night. He had a big family, but only three of the women were there that night. Again, luckily.  
Shiro said he preferred to sleep in the castle that night. His psychological was still damaged from the events that happened to him, so no one argued. Allura was going to sleep in the second master room in the house (for being a princess and all), Coran got one of the guest’s room, Keith was going to sleep in Lance’s bedroom (like always) and Veronica gently offered her room to Keith.  
“Are you sure that’s okay? I don’t wanna bother…” Keith protested.  
“You are going to bother me if you don’t stay!” Veronica hit back.  
“Okay… thank you, then”  
She smiled and showed him the way.  
“Yeah, it’s kinda messy, I know. But it’s not the worst it has ever been. So, you can make yourself like home. My bed is way more comfortable than any other in this house, so… you’re welcome. I have more blankets in the closet if you need it and… there’s a little secret.” Veronica went through the open window next to her bed and Keith followed her. “If you’re careful and can step in that loosen brick right there, you can climb to the roof pretty easily. I kinda made this shortcut, the view is better than you think. We kinda live in the middle of nowhere so there’s no light pollution to block the shining of the stars…”  
“I know” Keith said, almost interrupting the girl. ”I used to live in the middle of nowhere too. I miss this kind of view. Thank you, Veronica” he formally smiled.  
“No problem, dude” she gently punched his shoulder. “By the way, I have an old iPod in here somewhere, if you wanna listen to some music. Unfortunately, I only have these emo songs in it, like Panic! At The Disco and stuff… you’re probably not gonna like it-“  
Veronica reached for one of her drawers and revealed an golden iPod with headphones wrapped around it.  
“Really?” he sounded way too excited. “I mean… I like these kind of songs too!”  
“Oh, really?” she tried to sound surprised. “That’s kind of funny… y’know, Lance always had a crush on people with that musical taste. I remember the time he was into my own boyfriend,” she giggled.  
Keith almost chocked. “W-Wait, what?”  
“Oh, yeah. I caught him stealing this same iPod at night, so he could learn the songs and try to impress him. Like, for real, you should have seen it…”  
“Wait, so… Lance’s… gay?”  
“Uhm, no. He is bisexual. Wait, did he never told you that?”  
“N-No…”  
“Ouch, that’s really weird. I mean, but you sure realized it, right? He flirts _a lot_! I think he got it from me…”  
“Well, yeah. I mean, no! I mean… he do flirt a lot, but with girls! I’ve never seen him flirting with a guy before…”  
“Well, maybe you saw it, but chose to ignore it…”  
Keith looked surprised as soon as he thought about what he had just heard.  
“Be careful with the brick, okay? If you break it, I’m gonna make you make another one” Veronica tried to sound intimidating, but she was smiling.  
Keith smiled back and took the iPod that Lance’s sister borrowed to him.  
She left the room, already looking for Hunk.

 

Lance knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep the time he entered his room. It felt like he didn’t come in there for at least a decade. Although it looked exactly the same way as he remembered, he was not the same. Not even a bit.  
He tried to think about it for a while; who was he? Where did he belong? What was he going to do now? Suddenly the boy in the next room invaded his thoughts. ‘So close, yet so distant’, Lance shook his head after remembering this quote he heard in whatever song he couldn’t remember. ‘What is he doing? Is he thinking about me too?’  
“Ugh, stop it, Lance!” she said out loud, jumping out of his bed and holding his hair with his hands. He needed to clear his mind once and for all. He couldn’t stand the thought of being in love with Keith anymore. Everything was going alright when he convinced himself that was Allura he really liked, it was just... so much easier.  
But once Keith came back he just couldn’t deny it anymore, it was consuming him. All this time holding up feelings, worries, fear, desire... all this time pretending he was someone else. He was… _exhausted_. He had been avoiding Keith since he couldn’t pretend to hate him anymore; he was too scared. Scared to blow his cover, to look vulnerable, to not being able to hold his emotions the way he always did.  
And, specially, he was terrified at the thought of losing Keith.  
Even though he was never his in the first place.  
Lance took a deep breath and opened his window, looking to his sister’s bedroom window at his right. The lights were on, but everything was extremely quiet. He looked up and saw a clear night sky, with the same constellations he used to draw lines and form weird figures when he was younger. He chuckled at the thought. He really missed these silly moments, when he had nothing to worry about besides his grades at school. Although he never really worried about it.  
The tall boy analyzed his window. ‘I wonder if that trick still works’ he wondered, turning around at his room and looking for a little piece of wood that he kept in his night-desk. He opened his window until it reached the height of the wood and dropped it. Than, with a quick move, he passed through the gap and rested one of his feet in the second gap he had made between the lower and upper window, hopping and grabbing the edge of the flat roof. He pulled himself up and sat with his legs crossed, taking a deep breath, before completely losing his ability to breathe the moment he looked right.  
“W-What are you doing here? Jesus, I almost fell!” Lance sighed.  
Keith chuckled, taking off his headphones. “Your sister showed me her... trick”.  
“Wait, is that... are you listening to Veronica’s emo songs?”  
“I like them”. He smiled.  
Lance looked at him, trying not to show how lost he got in Keith’s eyes.  
“She told me you used to listen to them too” he continued.  
“Uh, no? I never really enjoyed it. I’m more of a rock n’ roll guy, honestly”. He stretched his legs and laid down with his head on his hands.  
“She told me you listened to it so you could impress her boyfriend…”  
Lance went back to his sitting position in less than a second. “What?” he yelled. “What the hell would she tell you that? I was like 12!”  
“Maybe she had an objective in mind”.  
Keith was serious, which made Lance cross his arms and lower his voice tone. “Like embarrassing me?”  
“No, like… I didn’t know you were… bisexual”.  
Lance glanced at him, seeing an interested look in Keith’s eyes for a fraction of a second.  
“Well, I didn’t think it was relevant. It still isn’t, to be honest…” he laid on his back again, looking up. “At least not to you. You never bothered to know anything about me, anyway.”  
“And whose fault is that?”  
“Uhm, yours of course?” Lance looked at him. “You’re always the ‘guy with the important things going on’ in the group, always so serious and focused on the greater good and stuff. Even if we were friends we would never talk about things like that.”  
Keith looked down and took a deep breath. “Maybe you’re right”. His voice sounded like a whisper and his face turned into something melancholic. “I miss being a normal guy more than you can imagine, Lance”.  
He was still not making eye contact, but Lance’s eyes were focused.  
“Sometimes I wish I never found out I’m half Galra, maybe then I could feel more like home in here. More like I used to be…”  
Keith looked up and so did Lance, who was still lying down. Some seconds passed until Lance finally broke the silence.  
“I don’t feel like I used to be anymore, too, Keith”. They both looked at each other, but didn’t break the look this time. “What we’ve been through… it changed everyone. I’m not half alien, but I feel like a whole different person. I look back and I just can’t imagine myself acting the way I used to. I… I don’t really know who I am anymore.”  
They continued starring at each other, with a dumb look in both of their faces.  
Keith laid down in his back, moving closer to Lance without even noticing. “You’re right. It’s not my Galra part that changed me; it was Voltron. Everything around Voltron changed me. The battles, my lion, the crew …you”.  
Lance chocked, sitting again. Did he just say that? What was happening there? Before Lance could protest, Keith continued talking like nothing was happening.  
“If I was different back then, if I was more… open about things and actually didn’t ignore your provocations…”  
He stopped.  
Lance leaned in. “So what?”  
“Do you think we could be, like… friends?”  
“I thought we were already friends at this point.”  
“Well, yeah. But, I mean… Forget it.” Keith held his knees together and starred at the horizon.  
Lance knew he was trying to tell him something. He knew because he felt the same way when he was around him. This conversation was going way further the he could ever imagine to go with Keith and a part of him was telling him to break it and go back to his safe zone.  
But he was exhausted.  
“Keith, I-” he said in an impulse, more like thinking out loud.  
The violet-eyed boy starred at him, making Lance freeze. How did he do that? Lance was not the kind of person who froze when socializing with someone. He was the guy that wasn’t scared of showing who he was and what he was there for. He has always been this guy. He would not change now.  
He closed his eyes and opened them slowly. “I-I’ve always wanted... I need to tell you…”  
“Lance?” Keith’s hand lied in Lance’s shoulder, making him miss his point again. God, he was so beautiful… he shook his head, but Keith didn’t move.  
“Just let me concentrate, okay? This is harder than it looks!” Another deep breath. “The truth is I’ve never hated you, not even close. I was just… protecting myself. Ever since I saw you for the first time I had this huge crush on you. You were just… so cool! I kept starring at you in class, back in the Garrison. Hunk started to tease me about it and the only thing I could think of to explain myself is how much I hated everything I actually love about you… I’ve been acting like this since that day; exchanging my feelings, fooling myself. But when you left… I missed you so much! I couldn’t stop thinking about you; if you were okay, if you were happy or even if you were… dating someone. I couldn’t fool myself anymore and I embraced the fact that I was in love with you. I _am_ in love with you. And I’m sorry to tell you this, I know you don’t feel the same and that we are never going to happen, but I just had to tell you…”  
Lance was interrupted by Keith’s soft lips gently pressing against his. His whole body trembled as he felt Keith’s hand pulling his head closer. The paler boy slowly slide his tongue into Lance’s mouth, who did the same, following his rhythm.  
Things start to get intense when Lance finally gives in and push his lover’s waist at him in a quick move. An almost soundless moan leaves Keith’s mouth and he breaks the kiss for air. They look at each other, foreheads and noses touching. A smile is inevitable from both sides.  
Keith pushes Lance closer for one more kiss, before letting him go.  
“I wish you had told me this before…”  
“Me too”, Lance purred. Faces still too close to fight a smile.

 

After some countless minutes of talking and cuddling, Lance accept Keith’s request to see his room. They both entered by the gap in Lance’s window, who closed it behind him.  
“I thought it would be a mess,” Keith said while looking around.  
“I still didn’t have the time to mess it up. Try coming back in three days! I mean… if you leave, which you don’t have to. I mean, I don’t know if you have somewhere else to go, I don’t even know if I’m going to stay in here for a while, but if I do I’d like you to be here too… I mean, if you want to, of course, I don’t wanna sound like…”  
A kiss interrupted him again, a little one this time. “Stop being so cute” Keith whispered close to his mouth. Lance smiled, grabbing his nape and kissing him again way rougher than before.  
“Stop being so hot…” the tan one whispered right in Keith’s ear, biting his lobe and kissing his neck while he made his way back to his mouth.  
Keith bit his lower lip, trying to muffle the sound of his moans. It just felt so good; every touch, every breath, every move Lance was making against his body was a bless.  
“God, I never realized how much I needed you until now…” Lance continued whispering between hot kisses and loud breaths.  
“Heeeeey, boys!”  
Both jumped, looking directly at Lance’s sister standing by the door, smiling like a child.  
“Ronnie, what the fuck? Did you ever heard of knocking?”  
“Wow easy there, _mano_! I just wanted to tell that Hunk asked me to change rooms with you because he didn’t wanna sleep with Lance again and hear his snoring all night and stuff…”  
“What? He is the one who snores!” Lance defended himself.  
“Anyways… I like Hunk so I told him he could sleep in my room. So, yeah… you are gonna have to sleep in here, Keith. I know, what a shame, right? I’m so sorry for you. Really.”  
Keith looked at Lance as he did the same.  
“Soooo… I’m leaving before I see something I really don’t wanna see. Have fun, you guys”. Veronica winked at Lance, who rolled his eyes.

 

“We did it!” Hunk cheered, high fiving his best’s friend sister.  
“Yeah! Oh my God, I’m so happy! And disgusted… ew, they are going to be the clingiest couple ever!”  
“Ugh, tell me about it. I’m gonna have to take a bucket everywhere so I don’t throw up on them.”  
They went to the kitchen and Hunk poured himself a glass of Coke, making the weirdest noises while tasting it.  
“I bet they are going to fuck all night…” Veronica thought out loud.  
Hunk spilled everything he has in his mouth, making his friend laugh until she almost fell off the chair. “Disgusting!”  
“That’s why I gave you my room. Good luck trying to sleep!” Veronica patted his shoulder and left the kitchen laughing. Hunk hurried to clean the mess he made on the floor, yelling towards the girl. “Ronnie! Please, let me take the couch! Ronnie!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance fanfic, so I hope you liked it! I also wanna thank my friend Lidia for feeding me the idea of making a Klance fanfic based on Veronica and Keith's emo side :D Thank you so much for reading ♥


End file.
